In biochemical analyses, general chemical analyses, and the like, micro multi-chamber devices are used as small-size reaction devices. As such a device, for example, a microwell reaction plate such as a microtiter plate, which has a flat plate substrate with a plurality of wells on the surface of the substrate, are used.